Talk:Rayingri
Hey, I'm just cruising through this planet, with this site displayed in order to look all minerals and stuff effectively. But when I went up to the 'overrun science base' by means of the winding path, I heard those rachni songs. And it is not given on the map here. It's somewhat to the south of the base on the map. Maybe it's interesting. AthCom 20:18, 19 December 2008 (UTC) : I think Point of Interest 6 is intended to cover that. Is it in the wrong place on our map? -- DRY 23:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: No, I heard it there too, it's only that somewhat to the south of the science base you can also hear the rachni singing. You can try it out if you want to; just slowly approach the base via the winding road (with those lights at the side). AthCom 09:29, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Rachni song. I confirm that there is another Rachni song. U can hear it when U approach the overrun base and it's near the 3rd light beacon on your left from the top of the base (facing the approach to the base). Also U can hear some noises from one of the box near the base, then the falling rocks from the cliff next to the box and one noise is coming out from the Dragon Tooth. Confirmed with me as well. I have heard the rachni song at the beacon mentioned as well. So, when I heard it in game, I looked here to see if anyone else reported it. Currently, it is the entirety of the page. I added it in the the points of interest, but my edit was immediately revised. Guess three concurrences aren't enough for you, Lancer? Byrnt 14:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed here, too. Here's a picture of where I am standing on the map: http://steamcommunity.com/id/nuvandibe/screenshot/631863734272852908 +1 on Rachni song just south of overrun base near the road. +1 here too guys. come on. I am in the exact spot that the person who linked a picture was in. 07:36, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I also heard it, but I was just north of the base, over the edge of the cliff. TheKingLerp (talk) 02:33, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Can confirm. It's about half way between the geth base and the anomaly in the south west corner. Plokijuh (talk) 19:34, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Minor (PC) glitch It's more of an annoyance than anything else, and I put PC in the title because I don't own a 360, so I don't know if it does it there or not. If you add a map marker to the map anywhere on Rayingri, the marker 'moves' itself. Say you stick a marker at P.O.I 5, when it finally shows on the map it appears at the mineral deposit in front of it then moves itself (as the Mako moves) towards the P.O.I. Does it for all map markers, just moves them ever so slightly as the Mako moves and essentially sticks them in the wrong place in the first place. It's also the only planet this happens on, for me at any rate Herecomethecalvary 17:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Never encountered this on the PC or the 360. Actually I've never encountered this on any planet for that matter. Lancer1289 17:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::If I'd had software capable of it I'd've taken a video/screencapture, because that confused me for ages. "WHY IS MY MARKER MOVING?" Like I said, only on Rayingri. I'm going to put it down to an issue with nVidia's latest Fermi drivers, because that's usually the culprit. Herecomethecalvary 17:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Strangely enough, I also have had problems with the marker moving on its own from wherever I placed it while on this planet. However, it seems that my problem occurs whenever I happen to drive the Mako right over the marker's location, causing the marker to be "carried along" by the Mako until I happen to place the marker at a new location on the Map screen. It only seems to happen when I'm on Rayingri and not on any other planets or moons. Also, I'm playing the X-Box 360 version of Mass Effect, so I don't think your nVidia drivers are the culprit in this particular case. 16:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: I can confirm this as well. I'd noticed a discrepancy on the last play through, but seeing this topic, I paid more attention this time through. Its location on the minimap when this weirdness begins changes, but as you get closer to the Marker Flag on the minimap, it may start getting dragged along as you move. I've watch the little thing sail across the land mark I'm moving towards. Very odd. (For reference, this was on a Steam bought ME.) FOTU (talk) 02:17, August 28, 2012 (UTC)